Forever By My Side
by InuLizzie
Summary: Kyo is seriously injured, and Tohru would do anything in her power to save him from sure death. Would that even mean giving up her memories...? And what does Akito have to do with it all? Find out as this dramatic tale unravels.
1. Chapter 1

"No, no!" The young girl screamed. "This can't be happening! No!"

"It's okay." Said a voice from beside her, but it was laced with uncertainty. "Everything will be alright…"

The girl swung around to look at him. "No it won't, Shigure! How could you say that! Just look at him!" She said, gesturing to the object in front of her. She was leaning against a pure white hospital bed, the sheets a brownish red in areas from blood that had dried long before. The girl stared at the boy occupying the bed longingly, her large, green eyes filled with hope.

"Tohru," Shigure breathed and kneeled down next to her. "There's nothing we can do…" "There has to be!" Tohru shouted and buried her face into a section of the sheets. "There just has to…"

"Tohru…" Shigure sighed. "I think we need to go. Yuki will be worried, you know. I mean, I really don't think a trip to the grocery store would normally take this long…"

"This was no ordinary trip to the store," Tohru began and looked up at him slightly. "This… this should have never happened…" She said, her voice trailing off, and looked back at the bed. "Why did this need to happen…?"

_...Flashback..._

"I'm going to the store!" Tohru called with a smile. "Anything anybody need?"

"Well…" Yuki started. "We are running a little low on leeks. I mean… we need to drive that cat out of here somehow…"

"Don't be like that!" Tohru said with a nervous laugh. Just then, Shigure swung his head around the corner. "You know Yuki, I think we're already doing a good job at that. The whole 'drive that cat out of here' thing, I mean." Shigure said in a suspiciously mocking tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked, his eyes wide. "What I mean is," Shigure began, relishing the expression of anxiety on Yuki's face. "That Kyo went up to see Akito this morning to ask about moving to a place away from the Sohma's."

Tohru stared at Shigure with an amazed expression. "You're serious?" She asked, her voice nearly hoarse. "Yes, yes." Shigure laughed. "Now I think you should be off to the store before Kyo comes back complaining about how hungry he is."

"Okay." Tohru said with an awkward smile. "I'll be back soon!"

With a wave of her hand, she left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe what a wonderful day this has turned out to be!" Tohru exclaimed with a broad smile. The wind gently lifted her hair, as if it were thanking her for the kind complement.

"So…" Tohru said and pulled out her list when she was about half way to the store. "Let's see what we need… onions, cod, chicken, milk, miso, rice, and leeks… sounds simple enough!" She said, still with a cheerful smile.

Then she saw a sight that made her stop dead in her tracks. A figure; a slouching, grotesque figure, was slowly approaching her. First, she just stared, then she let out a terrified scream when she found out who- or _what_ -it was.

"Kyo! Oh my gosh, Kyo! What happened to you!" Tohru gasped and ran up to him, tears blurring her vision. When Kyo noticed her, he smiled slightly and collapsed to the ground.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed and ran to him. "Kyo, please, tell me what happened!" She said and knelt next to him. "Tell me who did this to you! Why are you bleeding!"

Kyo smirked slightly, and turned his head to face her. Tohru noticed a rather large line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Tohru… am I… glad to see you…" He whispered and forced a smile. All Tohru could do was stare.

Memories of the past seemed to flood into Tohru's mind; her life seemed to run its self across her eyes in one swift movement. Next thing she knew, Kyo had fully collapsed onto the ground, his blood slowly forming a crimson red puddle around him.

"I need to get help!" Tohru said, her voice squeaky, and looked around frantically. As she was about to run, something grabbed her leg. "Tohru…" Kyo said and looked up at her. Tohru stopped and turned back around. "Kyo, let go! Please! I need to get help!"

Kyo laughed slightly. "There's no need for that…" He said calmly. "Just please… stay here with me?" He said, then quickly turned away and coughed.

"No, Kyo, you're not acting right… I-I need to get help. Let me go, please!"

With much effort, Kyo managed to pull himself up and look at her. "Tohru…" He said slightly, then cringed. "What are you doing listening to me! I just lost a ton of blood, I don't know what I'm saying! Go! Go get… get some…" Before he could finish, he had fainted, his grip on Tohru's ankle loosening slightly.

_I'm sorry, Tohru, but there's noting you can do…_

_...End of Flashback..._

"Did that seriously happen!" Yuki questioned, staring at Tohru's tearstained face. She was back at the house, and had just explained what happened to Yuki. She only nodded slightly and looked up at him. "Is there anything we can do to help?" She pleaded. "Anything?"

Yuki looked away. "I don't know, Miss Honda. When Akito gets angry, well, things can get pretty violent, as you already know. I just wouldn't expect Akito to get so mad over Kyo wanting to move…"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Yuki." Shigure interrupted. "You never know with Akito." Tohru cringed at his words.

"It can't end like this…" She whispered. "It's not his time to go! It's truly not…"

Yuki looked down at her, his eyes filled with true sorrow. "I know how much you must be hurting," He began "But there's nothing we can do… we'll just have to sit and wait."

Tohru sadly looked down into her lap. She knew he was right. She knew that there was nothing she, an ordinary mortal, could do to save Kyo from a painful fate. She let off a faint smile.

"You're right, Yuki." She murmured. "Just sit and wait…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks went by, and Kyo's condition didn't seem to improve. Every day, Tohru had made it a priority to go and visit Kyo, and every day, her hope dwindled.

"Kyo," Tohru whispered one day during her visit to the hospital. "I know that you probably can't hear me… but I want you to know that I wish you the best in healing… and if by any chance you don't make it, I'm truly going to miss you. Your… Your absence will be noticed…"

With that, she stood up and left.

"The next time I see you, Kyo," Tohru breathed. "You're going to be well…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home." Tohru called softly as she entered Shigure's house.

"Nice to see you, Tohru." Shigure said with a hopeful smile. "Anything turn out today?"

"No…" Tohru replied sadly. "And I'm not going back to that place… Not until he's better."

Shigure started at her with amazement. "Tohru… you _do_ realize it will take him a while to recover, correct?

Tohru nodded slightly. "But I think there might be a way to get him back on his feet sooner…" She said in a voice barely audible.

Shigure stared curiously. "What might that be?" He asked. Tohru slowly stood up, ignoring his question. "I'm going to see Akito." She stated and began to walk off.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Shigure said, his hands waving frantically in front of his face. Tohru turned back to face him. Shigure smiled. "Would you like a ride? It's getting pretty nippy…"

"No way would I allow you to go anywhere _near_ a car." Came a voice from the other side of the room. Tohru turned and focused her attention on Hatori.

"Oh, hello Hatori." She said with a slight bow. "What brings you here?"

"Yuki was due for a check-up," Hatori said simply. "The cold weather always triggers asthma symptoms, and with his weak bronchial tubes, that would make it only that much worse."

Tohru nodded understandingly. "Well, I ought to be off--" "Wait just a second," Hatori cut her off. "We don't want you catching a cold."

"Oh, it's okay!" Tohru said with a smile. "But thank you very much for the offer."

Hatori sighed. "If you know what's good for us all, you'll take my offer on the ride."

Tohru stared for a moment, then her face drooped slightly. "I suppose you're right." She said. "Sorry for me being so conceited…" "Oh not at all!" Shigure said with a smile. "We understand."

"You can go get into the car and let it warm up." Hatori said, tossing Tohru the keys. She fumbled slightly to catch them. "O-okay…" She said, and walked toward the door.

As soon as Shigure heard the door click, he turned to Hatori. "I'm glad you're doing this for her, Hari." He said. "Tohru hasn't been the same since the accident… She won't even crack a smile. And when she does, it's obviously fake. She's really hurting inside. I just hope she knows what she's doing…"

Hatori looked away somewhat uncomfortably. Shigure noticed this, and jumped slightly. "I didn't know what I was thinking, babbling on like this!" He said, obviously embarrassed. "Go on before she freezes to death."

Hatori gave Shigure on last look, then walked out to the car with the gloomy Tohru inside. They were off to see Akito…


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Akito's was a long and dull one. The whole way, an awkward silence filed the air thickly, trying to smother anything in its bloodthirsty reach...

"So, Tohru…" Hatori began hesitantly when they neared the Sohma estate. "Why is it that you wanted to visit Akito?"

Tohru was silent for a moment. She herself didn't even know the answer to this question. "Kyo…" She said softly, her voice barely audible. "Kyo is my reason for coming…"

Hatori shifted uneasily in his seat. "So, you believe that Akito will make things better?" He asked. Tohru flinched at his words.

"That's what I hope…" She said tentatively, her voice shaking. "I hope that… somehow… he can make it so that Kyo gets better. I'd do anything…" Finally, she broke down.

Again, Hatori shifted in his seat. He honestly didn't want to see her cry, not now…

"We're here…" He said softly, hoping it would silence her sobs. Tohru looked up as the car came to a halt. Slowly, she unbuckled her seatbelt and clambered out. After slightly regaining her composure, she started off toward Akito…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk seemed long; much longer than she remembered. The wind played with her hair gently, though she didn't enjoy the feeling as much as she normally would.

The halls were dark. Dreary. She felt her breath catch in her throat and gently wrap its slithering fingers around her neck, slowly suffocating her. Fear… that's what this feeling was called. Pure, sheer terror.

Tohru winced. She didn't want to have these feelings. She _couldn't_ have these feelings.

"Snap out of it, Tohru…" She spoke softly, her voice quivering in spite of herself. "You're here… for Kyo… for… for him…"

Tohru looked down sadly. She knew deep down that there was nothing Akito could do… He just couldn't. But something deep down… something just…

"Well, well…" A low, mocking voice split the silence. Tohru's head shot up, frozen to the spot. Those slender fingers of fear gripped her neck even tighter, refusing to let go.

"A-Akito…" Tohru managed to choke out. She suddenly gasped and took numerous great bows. "I'm so sorry! I don't know where my manners--"

"Shut up." Akito snarled, glaring at her. A blaring smile danced across his lips, and slowly he approached.

"You impudent wench…" He hissed again, each one of his words as sharp as knives, drilling into Tohru's heart. "Why did you come! You should know better than to set foot inside the Sohma Estate! QUIT MEDDLING IN OUR AFFAIRS!" He hollered and took one final step toward Tohru, so he was now close enough to strike her.

The slap rang through the frigid air, ringing off the walls. Tohru flinched, tears brimming her vision, but she had to be strong_. For him…_ She kept repeating to herself. _It's for him. For him!_

"Don't keep me waiting." Akito said rather calmly. "You obviously had something you'd wish to discuss…"

"Y-yes…" Tohru replied awkwardly, her voice laced with unshed tears. "You… Do you know about Kyo's current condition…? He's really--"

"Of course I know about that monster's condition!" Akito bellowed, making Tohru flinch. Oh, how she wished she never came…

Tohru stood there, staring at Akito. Her eyes were pleading, silently asking the question that her voice could not. Slowly, Akito relaxed himself and contently watched the many emotions run through her eyes. Fear, hate, despair… Oh, how he loved it.

Gently, Akito laughed. He laughed! How completely irude/i could someone be! Tohru tried to glare at him, she tried her hardest, but it only ended up looking like she had to sneeze.

"Oh? Trying to get mad, are we? Or is this just an act to try to make it look like you truly _are_ perfect? _You little monster._"

Tohru continued to look at him with her sneeze-like glare. She wasn't giving up now.

Akito chuckled. "No wonder you fell in love with him! That despicable excuse for a human! _Monsters _belong _together_."

"Leave him out of this…" Tohru breathed, gaining some ounce of courage. "How exactly did you know that he got hurt?"

Akito smirked and looked down at her. He bent down toward her slightly, making her stiffen. Akito placed his lips, his wicked, grinning lips, right by her ear and murmured, "Because _I_ was the one who caused him all this pain…"

Akito pulled away and laughed heartily at her horrified expression. "That's right." He chuckled. "That demon couldn't understand…"

"But why?" Tohru questioned. "Why! How could you enjoy causing someone so much pain? Causing everyone around him pain… How! What gave you the right to do that!"

Akito glared, the fiercest expression on his face. If only looks could kill…

"Why!" He echoed. "WHY! Because he wanted more than his fair share, that's why! He should be happy enough living outside these walls! Hell, he should be happy enough living at all!" He yelled, laughing maniacally. "A monster like that doesn't even deserve the blessing of life!"

"That's not true. Everyone--"

"_Silence! _You're just as bad as he is! It's your fault he's in this state!"

Tohru froze. Those wispy fingers that had given up long ago quickly tied themselves around her throat once more.

"What do you mean…?" Tohru quivered. "What--"

"Isn't it obvious! That creature is in love! And you know who he's in love with?" His last sentence was so calm that it sent shivers up Tohru's spine. Her heart pounded in her chest, so many mixed emotions swirling through her head.

When she didn't answer, Akito let off his genuine, malevolent smirk. "He's in love with _you. _You of all people…" Akito spat. Tohru felt herself spin. Too much was happening… It was more than she could handle.

"But… he…" Tohru stuttered.

"But he what? Couldn't love you? Quit being so modest, you arrogant bitch. Any idiot could tell. Or are you lower than that?"

Tohru gently bowed her head. "Akito… What I came here for… I was wondering…" She slowly lifted her head to look him in the eye. "Is there any way to help Kyo recover?"

Akito smiled, a cold, masked smile. "Of course." He said, with a fake, happy ring to it. "I mean, if it weren't for me, he'd be better by now."

Tohru gasped. Suddenly, her insides became unbelievably cold, and the room quickly became bright, then it dulled black. Nearly pitch. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, you're so predictable, Honda." Akito smiled. "Of course, I've purposely been keeping him sick. On the bridge of death, at that. It's really simple, you see… All I have to do is walk up to the front desk and say, 'I'd like to see Kyo Sohma. Yes, the one with the orange hair… uh huh. I'm a distant cousin of his' and tada, those foolish nurses allow me in. After that, all I have to do is slip some of this into his juice, some of that into his apple sauce, and there you have it."

"You sick…" Tohru whispered. "But with your illness… How…?"

"If you set your mind to it, you can do anything." Akito smiled. "Anything."

Tohru looked down in defeat. "Please… please stop. I'll do anything…" she pleaded.

"Anything?" Akito asked. "Anything, you say…" He turned around and called down the halls, "Hatori… I know you're there. I think you need to assist us with something…"

Tohru gasped. _Oh no… Oh no, no, no… What have I done…?_

Hesitantly, Hatori rounded the corner.

She felt like running away... Running, and forgetting that any of this took place. Then those words, those horrid words, spilled from Akito's mouth so smoothly, each one dripping with venom.

"Erase this girl's memory."


	3. Chapter 3

"No…" Tohru said quietly. "Anything but that, please, no…"

"You said 'anything'." Akito ridiculed.

Tohru looked down. What he said was true. Slowly, she went over everything in her head.

"Okay… You can erase my memory, but on one condition…" She said softly.

"And what might that be?" Akito asked curiously, triumph filling his voice.

"Kyo needs to get better first… and once he is… his curse needs to be lifted."

_"What!" _Akito bellowed.

Tohru glared at him, and for the first time, she said something full of hatred.

"It's that, or I'm reporting you, and all of those torturous things you've done to everyone…"

Akito drew in his breath, then let it out quickly. "As much as it pains me… Yes, yes… He puts a stain on the Sohma name anyway." He said, throwing her a glance.

Tohru was at a loss for words. He agreed. He agreed! A smile of relief painted over her lips. "And as soon as Kyo's better… and his curse is gone…I'll come, and you can erase them… Erase them all, all the memories I've made with the Sohma's, I don't care! _Just as long as Kyo's happy!"_

"True love… how revolting." Akito said with pure disgust, gritting his teeth slightly. "I suppose it's foolish of me to be playing this little game of yours… but then again… there can be a catch of my own, now can't there?" He asked with a smile. Tohru gulped slightly as he continued. "If you don't come the very day Kyo is back on his feet…" Akito gently pulled his finger across his neck, causing Tohru to flinch.

"Both of you. You get me?" He asked.

She nodded and looked down with saddened eyes. "I understand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Tohru went to visit Akito. On this clear October morning, she sat solemnly by Kyo's hospital bedside. He was gradually getting better, and was supposed to regain consciousness any day now. When Tohru heard this news, she made it a point to be there whenever she could. She didn't know why, but she felt obligated to be there when he awoke.

"Kyo," She whispered, talking to his sleeping form once again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm sorry for not seeing Akito sooner, and I'm sorry for the punishment that myself and all the Sohma's will have to face because of this. I'm so, so sorry… for everything…" She whispered as the tears rolled freely down her cheeks and onto her lap.

"How many times do I have to tell you…?" A voice asked. "Quit apologizing for things that aren't your fault…"

Tohru's head instantly shot up. "K-Kyo?" She questioned. Kyo turned his head to look at her, and Tohru possibly broke into one of her biggest smiles yet.

"Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed and ran to his bedside. "You're okay! Oh, I thought you'd never recover!" Tears of joy now ran down the girls face as she laughed.

Kyo smiled slightly, a faint blush frosting his tanned complexion. "You don't need to get so happy…" He said with a small laugh.

"Oh, but I am!" Tohru squealed. "I truly thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" Kyo inquired, his expression puzzled.

Tohru paused, her smile swiftly fading from her lips and her eyes saddening.

"What? What'd I say?" Kyo asked, even more confused than before.

"Nothing!" Tohru lied, putting on a false smile. "Everything's alright."

_When she's says 'everything's okay,' that means that everything is certainly _not _okay._ Kyo thought grimly.

"Fine, don't tell me if you don't want to." He said gruffly and turned his head away.

Tohru stood up and brushed her skirt off lightly. "I… I'm sorry Kyo… I think I'll go now."

And without another word, she left, and all was quiet once again. How he wished that he asked for her to stay… stay by his side forever…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Kyo, glad to see you're in better heath!" Shigure said with one of those "that's-so-cheery-it-has-to-be-fake" smiles.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyo grumbled, walking across the kitchen toward the refrigerator.

It had been a little over a week since Kyo had returned from the hospital, and he had stayed in bed for a great deal of that time. Finally, the pain had subsided and he was able to move about freely again. The only pain that remained was the fact that Tohru hadn't said so much as two words to him since he arrived home.

Just as he shut the refrigerator door, clutching a fresh carton of milk, Tohru entered the kitchen with a half gloomy, half cheery expression tracing her features. They just stopped and stared at one another for a moment or two before Shigure butted in.

"Having a lovers squabble again, are we?" Shigure asked in an obnoxious tone.

"N-no! It's not that!" Tohru swore up and down.

"Some day, I swear I'm gonna punch your face in, dog…"

"Ouch, such hard words Kyon-Kyon!" Shigure kidded.

"Shut up." Kyo grumbled and stomped back up to his room. A few moments later, his door slammed, causing Shigure to go into another one of his "Oh, he's gonna tear apart my poor house!" speeches.

Tohru began to walk toward the staircase, but Shigure stopped her.

"Ah, I think you should leave him to himself for a moment, Tohru…" Shigure said.

"No… I'm sorry, but I can't." Shigure stared at her sudden defiance. "I'm sorry but… I have something really important I need to tell him." She said with a bow and turned back to the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft ring filled Tohru's ears. Ring... Ring... Oh, when would it finally end?

Finally, she heard the words she'd been waiting for: "Hello, this is Hatori speaking."

"Oh, Hatori, you don't know how happy I am that you answered!"

"Tohru? What's wrong?" He asked.

Tohru was hushed for a second, then she continued, "I want you to ask Akito to lift Kyo's curse… please… After he does, I'll be right over for my… punishment."

There was an awkward silence on the other side of the line, then Hatori sighed. "Don't call it a punishment, Tohru… This is a very brave thing you're doing. In the process, you're saving Kyo, but he will serve much heartache by losing you. But then again, he will have his curse lifted…"

Tohru felt tears weld up in her eyes, but she shook them off. "Hatori, please… please ask. As soon as possible… if that's okay, that is…"

"No, no, it's fine." He said with a smile, though he knew she couldn't see it. "I'll get on it right away."

"Thank you very, very much." Tohru whispered, and with that, the call ended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru lightly knocked on Kyo's door. "Kyo? May I come in?" She called softly. When she received no answer, she decided to open the door a crack and peek inside. She saw Kyo lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a far away expression. Normally if Tohru was in this situation, she would just walk away and leave him to his thoughts, but not this time...

"Kyo, I'm coming in." Tohru said meekly. Slowly, and quietly, she shut the door behind her and approached his bed.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly startling her. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, not moving his head from its previous position, and continued, "You wouldn't have barged in like that if you didn't have something to say."

Tohru, now extremely flustered, stumbled to find the right words. After a few seconds of trying, she just gave up and let the silence take over once again.

Kyo sat up and ran a hand through his fiery orange hair, heaving a deep sigh. "What is it?" He asked again. "You can tell me."

"That's just the thing, Kyo, I can't tell you…"

Kyo was shocked and vaguely bewildered by her response.

"Why not…?" He asked somewhat hoarsely.

Tohru sat down by his bed, leaning against the side. "Because if I did, you'd surly try to stop me. I just came to…" She paused. "Tell you that, no matter what happens today, I want to stay by your side."

Kyo stared at her, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. "Tohru, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked awkwardly and sat down next to her.

Tohru was silent again, then she replied with, "I'm going to see Akito."

"What? Why! You know that bastard's not good for anything. And you have no business seeing him!"

Tohru laughed somewhat. "That's where you're wrong…"

Kyo just stared. He stared for the longest time. He didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know. But then, he decided…

"Tohru… why are you visiting Akito?"

Tohru looked over at him, and he was able to see the traces of tears that she was trying so hard to hide. "It's a surprise." She said with one of her warm smiles. Kyo wished that he could smile with her, let off one of those smiles that he held especially for her.

But he couldn't.

He knew that deep down she was in pain for whatever it was she was about to do.

"So, is that it?" He asked quietly, though even if she said yes, he didn't want her to leave. He truthfully didn't.

"No, that's not it…" Tohru said softly. Something deep inside of Kyo sighed out of pure relief, despite the fact that she was clearly still in pain.

"Please, Kyo, if you get any weird sensations… tell me."

Kyo's face flushed. iWeird sensations like wha---/i

Suddenly, Kyo's body began to sting all over. He felt himself tremble and hunch over, grabbing his ears with his hands.

Then it was over.

He had the oddest feeling… like something was missing… _something…_ Yet, there was a completely different feeling filling the void.

"Kyo! Are you okay!" Tohru asked, gently shaking him.

He looked up at her with a shocked look on his face. "And right after you warned me, it happens…" He laughed.

Tohru laughed too. They laughed together for the first time in months.

"Hey Kyo?" Tohru asked, a genuine smile still playing across her lips.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"You know what that feeling was?"

Kyo sat there and stared at his left hand, opening and closing it slowly. "No, not really…"

Tohru's smile grew and she hugged him. She hugged him with all she was worth, knowing this was the first, and possibly last, true hug they would share together.

Kyo braced himself for the transformation, the poof of smoke and everything around him growing unbearably larger as he transformed into the all-rejected cat of the Zodiac.

But it didn't.

Kyo gasped and stared at the girl clinging to him for dear life. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "What the hell…?" He questioned out loud.

"You're curse, Kyo…!" Tohru began. "It's gone! Lifted!"

Kyo felt like he was floating in midair. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. The only things that mattered now were he and the brown haired girl whose arms were wrapped around him tightly. She was looking at him intently, the cutest smile on her face.

Hastily, he wrapped his arms around her as well and buried his face into her hair. "Tohru…" he breathed. "You did this… didn't you…?"

Tohru blushed a deep red and nodded ever so slightly. "I… sort of… in a way, yes." She answered, trying not to say anything that would worry him.

"Tohru… thank you so much." He said. Tohru had never seen him like this. The tone of his voice, his actions… Hey wait… Why's her shoulder wet…? Oh… Kyo's crying. OH WHOA! HE'S WHAT!

"Kyo… You okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yes… I'm better than I've been in quite a while..."

Tohru smiled and closed her eyes, gently nuzzling into his grip.

_Me too…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I learned how to do italics! .


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo swiftly ran, hid, and ran again, trying his hardest not to let her see him…

Tohru had headed off toward Akito's without a word to anyone, and Kyo decided to follow, knowing exactly who she was going to see.

_"I'm going to see Akito." _Her words replayed in his head, leaving an awful aftertaste. He spat bitterly and continued to duck behind tree after tree, not losing sight of Tohru…

Precious Tohru…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, so you didn't back out of our deal, little wench…" Akito hissed, his words foul and filled with slight disappointment and annoyance. "And to think I spent all afternoon sharpening my knife… pity, isn't it?"

Tohru drew in a sharp breath, and bowed her head in silence. "You can… You can take them now." She whispered, her voice obviously quivering.

Akito smirked. "Yes, yes… What are you in such a hurry for?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Tohru looked up at him. "I came here for that reason and that reason only," She began, "If I wanted to wait any longer, I'd be at Shigure's place right now…"

Kyo, who was listening to every word silently behind one of the doors, jolted slightly at her words. _I never knew she could be so bold…_ He thought to himself and let out a soft sigh, trying to relieve his surprise without being caught.

"Fine then. Hatori! Get over here, this stupid girl is practically begging for them to be erased!"

Kyo stared, wide eyed, as he watched Hatori enter the room. _No…_ He thought to himself, the sensation of burning tears building in his eyes. _No, no..._ "NO!" He screamed and burst through the door.

"K-Kyo!" Tohru cried out with pure surprise and sat up, her voice cracking.

Akito snarled. "You were supposed to come _alone_!" He yelled.

"But… I…" She began.

"I followed her." Kyo declared. "I was worried, so I followed."

Akito glared, first at Tohru, then he locked his steely gaze on Kyo. "_Why_ do you have to meddle with our plans?" He questioned harshly. "_Why!"_

Kyo stood there for a moment, then looked over at Tohru who was staring at him, her teal eyes wide. She shook her head furiously and mouthed the words "Leave Kyo… please," but no way was that about to stop him.

"You bastard, Akito," Kyo gritted, even though something deep inside him was trying to make him stop. "You can't, hear me, _can't _erase her memories!" He hollered.

"Oh really?" Akito scoffed. "Tell me why. And it better be good."

Kyo glared at him. "You BASTARD!" He yelled and lunged at him, his fists raised.

"Kyo, don't!" Tohru sobbed, tears freely steaming down her flushed face.

Kyo turned his head to look at her. "Why…?" He asked softly and turned to fully face her. "Why do you _want_ to get them erased?"

Tohru sat there and clenched her fists because of the pressure. "I don't." She finally said, leaving Kyo even more bewildered than before. "But… I made a deal. I said if Akito helped you get better, and lifted your curse, that I'd give up my memories…"

Kyo stared at her; everything seemed to leave his mind. He forgot how to speak, how to move, how to breathe. He fell to his knees, continuing to stare. "Tohru…" He finally breathed. "Tohru, you can't do this. Not for me…"

Tohru looked up at Kyo, then toward Akito who was staring at them with disgust. "Kyo," She said and looked back at him. "I had to… I truly had to." She said, tears continuing to flow down her rosy cheeks.

Kyo bit back his own tears. Seeing her like this was just too much to bear. And to think, it was _his_ fault she was so distraught…

He turned back to look at Akito. "Can't you take something a little more reasonable?" He asked slowly, knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"The only thing that would be equal payment would be her life, and I know that you don't want that too happen, right?" He asked with a grin. "You monster."

Kyo stood up and turned back around to look at Tohru. Slowly, he put out his hand for her. She stared at it for a moment before she grasped it and allowed Kyo to pull her up. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, his crimson eyes filled with emotions Tohru never believed he had.

Quickly, Tohru wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his chest. Kyo hesitantly rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her as well. Hatori stared at this scene, then looked away, his eyes downcast.

"Thank you, Tohru." He whispered gently. A little too gently. Tohru began to cry even harder. He had changed so much over the years they spent together. So much…

"Your welcome." She whispered back. She then looked up, taking her last good look at him…

"Tell the others," She began without averting her gaze, "Tell them that I said goodbye…"

Kyo nodded, one lone tear managing to sneak it's way out. He quickly wiped it away, causing Tohru to smile.

"Are you two done?" Akito snapped. "My patience is wearing thin…"

Tohru nodded and slowly walked over to where he was. "You can... erase them now."

Akito smirked. "Actually," He started, "This is turning out better than planned. I mean, Kyo… poor, monstrous Kyo, gets to watch his little Tohru fall at his feet."

Kyo wanted to lash out at him, to swipe that crude smile off his bitter lips, but he couldn't… He just couldn't bring himself to.

"And even better than that," Akito continued, "I gave you a little something more… in exchange for the curse." Akito laughed. "When your curse was lifted, it was filled with the undying love to serve me. This meaning, you're still possessed with the animal's vengeful spirit, only now it's even stronger than before."

Kyo froze. "Bastard…" He said quietly. "Bastard!"

"Stop trying to defy me." Akito demanded. "You don't know what will happen if you do." He whispered.

"I think I do…" Kyo snarled.

"Hatori!" Akito yelled, his patience finally wasted. "What the hell are you doing just standing there! Erase her memory! Now! Erase it!"

Tohru looked up at the approaching Hatori, her eyes somber. "I'm sorry, Kyo," Tohru whispered as she felt Hatori's hand rest on her forehead. "Please… Please continue to stay by my side."

With those last words, Tohru fell backward in a bright flash of light. Kyo only stared at her unconscious form, knowing what this meant. Everything was over… it was truly over.


End file.
